


'Cause This Is All I Need

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, ESB era, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Extended Canon, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Separations, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tumblr Prompt, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Prompt fill for rebelcaptain + Rebel Beat by the Goo Goo Dolls.





	'Cause This Is All I Need

–

After Echo Base falls the fleet scatters and they don’t see each other for months. 

That’s what it feels like, anyway. News are scarce and fear and uncertainty lead to uneasy silence hanging heavy in the corridors and mess halls.  
The time Jyn doesn’t spend pacing her small quarters aboard the _Remembrance_ she spends at the gym – and when her knee, still healing, gives out, she sits in silence beside Bodhi as he shifts through the encrypted Alliance wavelengths.  
  
_We didn’t even say goodbye._

*

 _Operation Ringbreaker_ is ultimately a failure, but the Empire is driven from Sullust. There’s a celebration aboard the _Home One_ and people cling hungrily to the morsels of hope. Toasts are made: _to the Twilight Company, to Princess Leia Organa, to the Pathfinders – wherever they are_.

A striking woman with black curls and sparkling amber eyes sits beside Jyn. She has Lieutenant’s insignia in her dress khakis – and a baby in her arms.  
  
“Your fella out there too?” she asks sympathetically, bouncing the child on her knee.

The question catches her off guard. _Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know._ She opens her mouth and closes it again. Ultimately she merely shrugs because it’s better than saying something as trite as  _“It’s complicated.”_

The woman smiles. “You’re Jyn Erso, right?” She nods. “Shara Bey.” She extends a hand while expertly cradling the now-sleeping baby in the crook of one arm. Jyn shakes it, suddenly glad for the company, for a stranger’s kindness.

“If Captain Andor is still with the Pathfinders – and I’m sure he is – he’s in good hands, I assure you.” She grins, with just a smidgeon of irony. “Kes – my husband, Kes Dameron – I would _know_ , you know?”

“Yeah,” she replies quietly, recalling a blind man’s serene smile and her own mother’s frantic words: 

_“Trust in the Force.”_

_*_

They return one day without fanfare like so many other unsung heroes of the rebellion: bruised and tired but mostly alive.

She’s in the middle of some menial task when Bodhi pokes his head through the doorway. One glance at his face is enough. She lets Bodhi greet him first and smiles when Cassian nearly collapses against his shoulder, closes his eyes and mumbles something quiet into the crook of his neck. 

“I told ya,” Shara grins as she walks past with her arm around a handsome, tall Pathfinder, and traitorous tears start pricking her eyes. She scoffs and wipes at them with the heel of her palm, but the lump in her throat remains.

“Jyn…” She squares her shoulders and lifts her gaze. 

“You’re alive,” she observes and takes pride in the fact that her voice doesn’t break until the last syllable.  
  
“I’m alive,” he agrees with a weary, incredulous chuckle.

He looks like shit, the angles of his face giving away the amount of weight he’s lost. But they’ve been through worse, haven’t they? _Much_ worse.

There are a thousand things she wants to say, but she can think of only one as she pulls him to her and smiles against his lips:

“Welcome home.”

–

**Author's Note:**

> 'Operation Ringbreaker' and the liberation of Sullust refer to the 'Battlefront: Twilight Company' book and Shara Bey is naturally Poe's mother, first introduced in the 'Shattered Empire' comic.


End file.
